


Coraline Elizabeth Violet Holmes

by CentreSnare



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock AU, biography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentreSnare/pseuds/CentreSnare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The biography of Coraline Holmes, the OC character in my future fanfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coraline Elizabeth Violet Holmes

My name is Coraline Elizabeth Violet Holmes. I'm not related to the Holmes in any way, because I was adopted by Mr. & Mrs. Holmes before I turned one. I never knew about this until Mycroft, my older brother, told me when I was only five. I denied it until curiosity came over me and forced me to go into my father's study and look for my birth papers. I finally found it, locked away in a drawer with his & mum's marriage certificate & Sherlock's and Mycroft's birth certificates. I had a whole folder to myself. After finding it, I spent my afternoons looking at the files while my father and mother were nowhere in sight.

I found out that they adopted me from a foster home in some small town near Petaluma in California, under the name of Gillian. I was born in San Diego, but my parents tragically died a few days after bringing me home, and I was shipped and put into a foster home. After finishing the file, I was disgusted by my parents. They lied to me. For the next few months, I barely talked to anyone and barely ate anything, and my parents thought I was developing Sherlock's habits, so they kept me away from him. I was angered by this.

‘If you're not my real parents, then you can't order me to do anything! I want to be with Sherlock! You can't make me stay away from him!’ I yearned to yell this at them, but I just couldn't. Only Mycroft knew what was going on. He always tried to approach me, but I ran up to my room or went to Sherlock's. When I went to Sherlock's room, he never asked why I was in his room, so I accepted it as he did not mind me as company. But one day, he finally bursted and asked me what was going on. I spilled everything out, about what Mycroft told me and how I spent my afternoons last summer. He was quiet until I ended, and he did something he never done before: give me a hug. It was nice, getting a hug from an older figure who understood you. That was the day I vowed I would do anything for Sherlock, because he was always there for me. After then, I followed him around, ate with him when we had enough gut, assisted him with his experiments, and most of all, hate on Mycroft and our parents. I never told my parents what I found out, it would lead to awkward questions and a teary mum, which I hated more than an obnoxious Mycroft. Years went by, and when I was ten, I finally asked my parents if I could go to my birthplace. They tried to convince me it was stupid to go to St. Bartholomew's hospital, but I was stubborn and persisted until they finally gave in. Also, Bart’s doesn't have an emergency department. It closed down much earlier than I was born, but a good 16 years. I flew to San Diego and found the place I used to live in. It was right next to the coast, refreshing with the cool breeze and cloudless sky. I finally found out why I hated cloudy days and always yearned to go to the beach. It was for the memories I never had.


End file.
